The Force Al's Adventures
by Slgkh Fifty Four
Summary: I got this idea from starwars republic commando book called hard contact. Al is a normal kid with the powers of the force who now uses his powers to fight crime in a modern day city. But a darker threat lurks in the shadows, waiting for its chance.


The Force.

I Don't know why they keep holding me back. They think the force is hard to master, to control, to feel. Its not. I feel it just fine. I can control it just fine. I Don't know why they keep holding me back though. Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sheen Kimo. I'm from Alreth, a small planet in the outer rim that no one really knows about. They say that I'm "Strong in the Force", that I have the most midichlorian than Luke Skywalker. Apparently he was the one who revived the Jedi. Which is what I'm training to be. A Jedi. Though, when I use the Force to see, everyone has the same amount of force. Maybe its the way they think. I dunno. But back on subject, I am the best of my class, I have more lightsaber skill than the best master and my comprehension of the force is, they say, the best. My classmates got REALLY jealous of me when I first started, so I held back on my own, because jealousy can lead to hate so on and such, but my masters knew better and started training me in secret. Then, all of a sudden, out of no where, they stopped.I Don't know why. They just said, "you have learned more than we can teach you at this stage. You must complete your training now with the other students." or something like that. I dunno. But it has been soooooo boring, I just Don't know what to do now. I'm only writing this journal to pass my boredom. Maybe ill go explore the woods south of here...

Sheen's log Galatic year 50153

Amount High School 2009. May 29th. 3 days left until summer.

Al sat in class. Not very exiciting is it? Al didn't think so either. So he did something fun. Namely force pranks. Now Al didn't know how he got these powers. But the only thing that was simmilar to the powers he gained recently sounded exactly like the force from starwars. Sounded so much like it that he started calling it the force.

But, back to the topic. Pranks. Al looked around. '_who is going to fall to me today?' _A thought, looking around the room. It was English class, and the students were giving out oral reports for the final. Al had already given his out, so he didn't have to worry. but now girl with really short skirt was presenting. Normally she wouldn't be allowed, but because school was almost over, the teachers allowed, " freedom of expression"

_lets see what today's color is_

reaching out to the force, Al focused on what was underneath the skirt, and brought it down.

The whole class grew silent as they realized what happened. The girl stopped, and looked around in confusion, wondering what the class was staring at. Until Al, being the gentleman he was, coughed and pointed out what was in between her feet. a very red and see through thong greeted her. For a few seconds nothing happened, just the silence of the whole class until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Al made a mental note when the scream ended.

_Jez, that almost broke the windows. Better not do that to her again._

The girl picked up her thong (_mooning the teacher in the process_) and ran off to the bathroom to cry or what not. Al didn't care about the girl, only the reaction.

The bell rang and the class quickly dispersed. Al got up and went to his locker. Today was a half day so there was no more classes, and he had to meet up with his friend today behind the school. After dropping his useless stuff in his locker, Al walked behind the school, where Rene was waiting for him.

Now Rene was an odd one. He was a sort of super genuis. He could think of things and inventions, and comprehend the most complex things, but was crap in almost everything else. Mathematics, English, memory (execept for inventions) and such he was stupid. But he could invent the wildest things. He said that he was finished with something and he wanted to show him after school.

As Al got to the place, he noticed that Rene wasn't there.

"hey! Ally, Over Here!"

the shout came from high above. Al looked up and saw a tall, caramel colored, dark haired 15 year old. On the roof. The roof, two stories up.

"how did you get up there?!?" Al shouted.

"come up here and ill show you!"

Al looked around, making sure no one was in sight. Then, using the force, Al Jumped to the roof. "i never get tired of that!" Rene exclaimed, shaking his head in wonder.

"so what did you call me up here for? A new toy?" Al said, impatient as a 6 year old. Rene's toys were usually fun. _Usually._

Rene's face grew serious. "this isn't a toy. But I thought it fitting, because of your powers. This is only a prototype though, so be careful with it." Rene said, and gave him a small, silver pole, only 1 foot long, that was studded with dots rings and one big red switch. Considering its size, it was heavy, 3-4 pounds.

Al was in shock. "is this a...?"

"yep" Rene said, a smile on his face.

"its,...its, its,"

"a _lightsaber_"

Al almost fainted. "OH,MY,GOSH!"

Al quickly ignited it, and out came, a humming dull red energy blade. The humming was just as in the movies too. It was a exact replica of a lightsaber. Al waved it around, and sure enough, it made the _fumm_ sound when it moved.

"how did you do this Rene?"

"well, instead of pure light energy focused by a crystal, like in the movies, I used plasma focused through a crystal. In this case, a ruby. Sorry, but I didn't have enough time to make a sapphire. Also its not as powerful as in the movies, like melting through solid steel, but it can still make a nasty burn on flesh, but I hope you still like it."

"Rene man, I _love _it! Thank you man."

"and I also got you something else!"

and Rene pulled out from his backpack...a bundle of clothes and a helmet.

Instantly Al knew what it ment. " aww, Rene, you _still_ want me to do that?" Rene had been for months trying to convince Al to fight crime and help people out using his powers.

"come on, you have the weapon, and a costume to match. And besides, the only way you will get to keep that lightsaber, is if you take this and swear to be...well, you know, a superhero!"

Rene's face was smiling hopefully, trying to convince Al to go along with it. And it was working.

"well..._fine_, ill do it. But only because you gave me this."

"awesome! There is a headset inside the helmet so we can communicate while your out fighting crime!" A beeping starting sounding off from Rene's watch, "well, I have to go home, but try out the outfit and I will be on the comm if you need me!" and with that Rene took off, not even waving good bye.

Al looked at the costume. The helmet was basicly a big black glass looking dome, with bold gray metal lining where the jaw was, and the suit looked like one big human with out skin and all muscle. But gray. There was also a pair of knee length boots that matched the color of the suit.

_Looks like its from some sort of crazy game from japan. But because Rene made it, its probably good._

When Al finished putting on, he found it weighed close to nothing. Al waved his arm around, testing out its flexibility. Not only did he feel no restrictions, but he also felt as though he was moving faster than usual.

_Huh, Rene must have done something to the suit to react and move like my muscles, probably making me faster. _

Al picked up the helmet and put it on. Immediately he noticed that the world didn't look dark as a tinted window should, but it was _brighter_. _Rene must have gone all out on this suit. Better thank him later._

Al was meditating on the roof when a voice in his head said

"Al, I spotted a mugging by an ally behind the movie theater. Think its a good place to debut yourself?"

"what are you talking about? Its still afternoon, noone should be there yet"

"what are _you _talking about! Its 8:00! the place is packed. Well get your but over here. Rene out."

Al was confused. It still looked bright as day from inside the helmet. Al took it off, and to his surprise, the world turned pitch dark. Al put it back on and the daylight resumed.

Must be some kind of advanced night vision, Al thought. "all this suit is missing is a clock now..." Al muttered to him self, but right when he said that, in the corner top right, a digital clock appeared. "that's it, this suit does have everything."

Al stood up and looked south ( that's what his Force Compass told him which way he was looking at.) the mall was about two miles away.

_Now force, do your stuff! _

And Al jumped.

Authors Ending Notes: Ah, that's the end of part 1. ill get to part 2 if I remember, but Don't get your hopes up. I forget a lot. Well read and review please. =)


End file.
